no more home
by bronymann58
Summary: noah (me) has somehow stumbled upon the pokemon world and mysteriously wakes up in a gardevoirs house. please comment this is my first story sry for the short chapter (lemons later on) need at least 5 positive comments every chapter to continue
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR GAMEFREAK

CHAPTER 1

I'm awake

I open my eyes, I'm in a dimly lit room full of bent spoons and other items that a psychic would have.

_Where am I… what happened… why are there_ _so many spoons..? I_ thought to myself.

"_Ah I see you're awake," _women's voice echoed in my head.

I look around frantically.

"Who are you WHERE are you!?"

The voice comes back, "_In here."_ A tall white figure with a green dress and what seems to be a red curved fin sticking out of her chest comes out of the doorway to the left._ "I am serene what is your name?"_

I took me a second to reply as I was still registering what I was seeing and hearing, or thinking.

"I am Noah, what are you?"

"_You do not know…? Most humans do. I am a gardevoir, a pokemon."_

"That's impossible; pokemon is just a game…!"

"_Well it is not, at least not to us but to most trainers we are."_

"That's not the kind of game I meant," I said dryly.

"_Then what kind of game?"_ her voice resonated.

"A video game, that plays on a screen."

"_I've seen humans play those before, they look boring they are just picture on a box." _She replied.

"It is more than that, and how do you know so much about humans?"

"_I was with them for a while…. Then I was abused so I left…"_

"Oh… I would never do that…"

"_Really…?"_

"Yes, I'm not that cruel."

"_In that case-"_

A young ralts walked in.

**Cliff hangeeeeeeerrrrr**

**Good first chapter? If so tell me and I will continue after 10 comments.**


	2. Chapter 2

SORRY I JUST COULDN'T WAIT SO HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER

CH.2

A new friend

A young ralts walks in.

"_Hello, I am violet you must be Noah. Pleased to meet you." _

"Hello violet," I look at serene.

"Why are you showing me her?"

"_I want you to take her with you; I trust that you will take care of her"_

My jaw drops and thoughts start racing through my head

_What if I don't take care of her what if her mom found out, she would hunt me down and kill me for sure._

Despite all these thoughts I nodded my head.

Violet blushed and looked away.

"_Thank you, now you're going to need some supplies for your journey"_

She pulled a big backpack out from behind a dresser.

"_This should be enough to last you a week there is food and water, a hamic, healing herbs and speech tabs."_

"What are speech tabs?" I asked_._

"_Speech tabs are bracelets that let the trainer understand your pokemon. Here let me show you." _

She reached into the bag and pulled out this small bracelet that was shaped like a dog tag and had a poke ball symbol on the top. I grabbed it and put it on then she put one on herself.

I saw her mouth saying her name but what I heard was-

"Can you hear me?"

"Yes!" I replied excitedly.

"Good"

She took it off and handed it to violet. She took it timidly and put it on. Then she looked at it and took it off.

Her voice was back in my head,

"_I guess I don't really need that since I can just talk to you telepathically" _

"Yeah... Well we better be going."

"_Yes I wish you good fortune on your journey" _serene said solemnly.

She bent down and pressed her head against violets as if giving her a kiss then lightly pushed her gently towards me and we slowly headed out the door and didn't look back.

**We had a long journey ahead of us filled with love and hate, hurt and comfort.**

What did you guys think of this chapter?

I hope it was better than the first.

Bronymann

OUT


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

The Beginning

Of Something

Great

Violet and I walked down a worn down dirt path in silence until we got to a town I did not know the name of.

"What do you want to do first?" I asked violet.

"_Let's find out where we are first." _ Her frilly voice echoed in my head.

"Ok"

We walked around for a bit till we came to the main entrance to the small dull town.

'LITTLEROOT TOWN' the sign said.

"_I know where we are, the champion lives here."_

"Champion?"

"Yes champion," a voice came from behind me.

I turned around and I saw a tall skinny boy about my age (16) wearing a black and red track suite and a green head band.

"Hello I am Brendan, the champion of the Hoenn league nice to make your acquaintance." Said the boy.

"Uh hi, I still don't know what you mean by champion."

"_Oh… the champion is a pokemon trainer that is the best in the region, but shouldn't you know this, you said that you played the 'game'._

"No I said I knew of the game, I've never played it before."

Brendan just stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Uh dude why are you talking to yourself?" he said stupidly.

I face-palmed so hard I think I broke my nose.

"You're not so smart for a champion are you?"

He looked at us stuttering trying to find a good come back.

"F-f-fine how about a battle."

"_Uh-oh I wouldn't do it he's the champion."_

"Come on he can't be that hard. I accept your challenge."

"You shouldn't have heh."

He pulled out this tiny red and white ball and pushed the button on it.

"Go Blaziken!" he yelled.

A blue light bolted from the ball and a tall red and yellow bird man stood before us.

"_I'm doomed…" violet whispered in my head._

"So violet, how do I do this?"

"_Just tell me what move to use."_

"Moves?"


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

The battle

"Moves, what moves?"

"Blaziken use flamethrower!" shouted Brendan from the other side of the field.

A giant flame ball was flying right towards violet then she jumped above it and dodged it. She started turning dark purple then black until she shot this big black and purple ball at the fire bird, a direct hit!

The bird woman flew backward and hit a tree. Blood trickled down her beak and he wasn't moving.

Brendan ran over to his downed Pokémon.

"BLAZIKEN NOOOO!" He shouted to the sky.

"You," he pointed at me.

"You will pay for the death of my best friend!" he yelled as he ran away crying.

I walked over to the body of the Blaziken and crouched down.

"It… it was an accident, I didn't mean to-" I cut her off.

"I know but you need to control your power. On the other hand, what was that!?"

She blushed.

"Just a little shadow ball."

"It was AWESOME!"

All of a sudden the body started moving and the, almost, dead pokemon reached its hand out and lightly grasped mine and with her other hand put a green and white egg in my palm, then died.

I looked down at the dead Blaziken sadly then at the egg.

"Why did she pick me to take the egg and not her owner….?"

"_Maybe because she thought you were special or maybe because you were the only one around, but only the future will reveal the answer."_

"Right…."

I looked up at the orange-pink sky with the sun falling ever so slowly behind the rooftops of this small town.

"We need to find a place to stay."

"_Agreed but there is nowhere here I think my mother packed some camping supplies."_

I looked in the bag and I found a hamic, 2 sleeping bags and an overhang for the hamic.

"This will do."

We walked down the worn dirt path until we came across a giant tree with vines that looked like they could be cleared. I climbed up the tree and pulled down some branches and vines so I could put the hamic and the overhang up. I quickly put up the hamic but I needed some help from violet to get the roof up.

By the time we were finished it was pitch black we climbed up into the tree and on the hamic. Violet got in and lay away from me but I pulled her close to me.

She looked at me and blushed. She gently hugged my arm and fell asleep.

Good chapter?

Tell me in the comments I need all the help I can get.


End file.
